Burn For Me
by isoldeludovica
Summary: A series of AiHime one-shots, inspired by a different song for each story. Just what is the relationship between Orihime and Aizen? Is it love? Obsession? A game? Healthy or unhealthy, read on to explore the different relationships of AiHime. AU and probably OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how this rates, so I'm doing M to be safe. I don't own anything!

First in a series of AiHime one-shots, inspiration: "Up All Night" by Arty. Because the song is a bit abstract, the story ended up that way too. Most of my stories are NOT like this; I feel like this will be the most confusing of the one-shots. Anyways, enjoy ^.^

* * *

_1 AM here I am_  
_With the keys in my hand_  
_Said you'd pick me up_  
_You're late again_  
_Standing out in the cold_  
_On the side of the road_  
_Watching cars_  
_Hoping you're one of them _

* * *

She watched as they drove past, each one a blur of color and light. The night was dark, the trees across the road a black mass of shadows, the stars hidden behind smoky clouds, the moon a forgotten sliver in the midnight sky. Her gray eyes were heavy, as she had stood there waiting for a long time, and she feared she would fall asleep standing up. But she shook herself stubbornly, remembering his promise. He said he would be there, so he would.

He had to. She needed him to.

A cool breeze whispered its way by her, eliciting a violent shudder. It was cold, too cold to be standing out here like this, too cold for her to be staring at the street, hoping foolishly... Her brow furrowed.

A car finally came to a stop in front of her, and her spirits lifted. _Finally_. She could feel a slight smile on her lips, her hopes restored. She bent down and picked up her bags, hurrying over to open the car's door. After she had finished putting her stuff down and turned to greet him, she finally was able to see his face.

Flawless. Rich, chocolate-colored hair gelled back, save for one strand. A perfectly symmetrical and unblemished face, with deceptively kind brown eyes and soft, sensual lips. He was beautiful.

"Orihime," he said, glancing at her before looking back at the road.

"Aizen..." She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should ask him. She opened her mouth, but was thrown back into her seat as the car squealed back onto the road. She squeaked, and hurried to put her seatbelt on. It was a must, with Aizen in a mood like this. There was no telling what he would do.

The car's engine purred and steadily grew louder as it went faster. And faster. And faster. By now, Orihime was used to it. But even so, she still feared that the car would spin out of control and kill them.

Droplets of water hit the windshield. Gently, at first, and then built to a harsh, relentless staccato. It was dangerous weather to drive normally in, and incredibly dangerous to drive in as fast as they were going. She gripped the leather armrest tightly, her nails digging in. Nothing she could say would make Aizen slow down.

Orihime glanced through her orange hair at him, brows furrowing again. His eyes were shining, enjoying the danger- no, relishing in it. His lips tilted up, giving the barest glimpse at his fangs. She closed her eyes to wait it out as best as she could. The rain splattered against the car, and she could hear her pounding heartbeat. Just a little bit more, she promised herself. Just a little bit more.

The wheels screeched, and she was thrown against her seatbelt with a crushing force. A cough escaped her chest, where a slight burning sensation remained.

The rain continued to pummel the car, the only noise she could hear besides her uneven breathing. The sound of rain intensified, grew louder, and she glanced over at Aizen, who now had his door open.

"Come on, Orihime." His voice was velvet seduction, luring her out. "Let's have some fun."

"Where are we-" She was cut off by the click of his door being shut. "... going."

She swallowed, wondering if she should follow. She knew she shouldn't, knew this was a game he was playing with her, knew she would get hurt again... But her fingers itched to open the door, her feet ached to step into the downpour towards Aizen, her heart craved his attention.

The door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

_There's a demon in me_  
_Telling me to believe_  
_That you and I are everything_  
_There's an angel beside_  
_Saying things just ain't right_  
_But I'm not good at listening_

* * *

Unsteady footing was her first warning of what she was heading into. The second warning was the earthy and pine scent that wrapped itself around her. The last and final warning- the river that appeared before her, when the rain let up enough for her to see.

She looked around, confused. Where was Aizen? Rustling off to her left alerted her, and a dark figure emerged.

"Aizen?" She called, concerned. "What..." ... was he doing? Her face flushed when she saw him more clearly. Bare skin glistened, drops of rain trickled down the contours of his naked chest, teasing and tempting her. She gulped, thankful that he at least still had his underwear on. But even that was soaked and plastered to his body. At least it was dark, so he couldn't see her blush. Bewilderment started to kick in.

"Orihime." One word, and he had her eyes enchanted by his. One word, and she was captivated. She could only think of Aizen- no confusion, no doubt, no regret.

She drank him in once more as she waited for him to continue, her gaze devouring his exposed skin. The droplets glowed in the slight moonlight, and slithered their way down.

"Take your clothes off."

His words shocked her out of her trance. Orihime looked at him, bewildered, but his indifferent expression didn't change. The rain continued to fall, cool and unhurried, as she looked at him in silence._  
_

"Come on, don't be afraid." His kind smile was back, taunting her. "Haven't you ever wanted to skinny-dip in a storm?"

"Not really," she whispered, doubting he would hear. Her thoughts fired rapidly, desperately trying to come to a decision.

_It would be fun_, the dark part of her whispered. _It would help you keep him a little longer. He just wants to do something interesting. It's not dangerous. You've done much worse than this with him._

Her fingers clenched at the last thought. _You shouldn't have to do this, not if he loved you, _a long-forgotten voice replied. _It's dangerous. Lightning could strike, and you'd die. Are you really this desperate? This is a game to him. Don't let him play you anymore._

Her fingers loosened. She had come a decision. If lightning struck within the next minute as she waited, she would leave. She had her cell phone back in the car, she would call someone, anyone, to get her. Even if it was this late, surely someone would come for her...

As she had drifted into thought, Aizen had approached. When her eyes refocused, all she could see was him. It was overwhelming, and he knew it. Orihime could tell from the amused glint in his eyes, something she had come to know from his countless games with her.

They stared at each other, amusement in one pair of eyes, determination in the other.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and Orihime continued her count. _... 43, 44, 45, 46..._

The smooth motion of Aizen's hand towards her face almost distracted her, the gentle cupping of her cheek almost destroying all of her willpower.

... _51, 52, 53 ..._

A blinding light streaked through the night sky. A flash of something tore through her- was it remorse? Was it relief? Was it sadness?

"Hmm," his voice purred. "Lightning." As if the danger made his idea of skinny-dipping even more enticing. One of his fingers brushed away a strand of hair in the way, and ran its way down the side of her face. She shuddered.

"No." It was little more than a whisper, so she tried again. "No." There.

The finger paused, his gaze sharpening. "Hmm? What was that?"

She wrenched his hand away from her, and stumbled backwards, away from him. "I said 'no'. I'm not doing this with you."

Orihime watched as his lips lifted into the slightest of smiles, and felt her heart stutter. She turned quickly, and started to run back to the car.

Her foot caught in one of the roots hidden in the darkness, slick with rain, and she shrieked. Flailing wildly, something caught her by the waist and hauled her back up. The breath whooshed out of her, her chest was heaving, and her-

A dizzying sensation tore through her, as she was spun around until she was facing him again.

He tsked, and walked her backwards until she felt bark digging into her backside. He leaned in until she could feel his cool breath at her neck, causing her breath to hitch.

"Orihime," he murmured in her neck, his voice a dark and sensuous promise. "It hurts me when you tell me no."

His hand caressed its way up her arm, until it found its destination at her neck.

She drew a breath in, and pushed.

* * *

_Got your claws in my skin_  
_And it doesn't make sense_  
_But I love it when I feel the pain_  
_Got your teeth sinkin' in_  
_What am I fighting against?_  
_The part of me that loves the rain_

* * *

It was like pushing a solid wall. He didn't move an inch, and instead chuckled. Her anger grew, until she was pushing and hitting and shoving him. But her hands kept sliding off of him, the rain making his body sleek and slippery. Orihime made a frustrated noise and punched him in the side. It was like punching a rock.

He sucked in a breath, and in a second had her hands captured above her head in one of his. A flash of lightning lit the night, giving her a glimpse of vision before being thrown back into darkness.

"That wasn't nice," he breathed into her ear. "Now I'm really hurt."

"Good," she mumbled. "I hope you-"

His lips captured hers, cutting her off. It was rough and angry, gone of any gentle or soft pretenses. He kissed her with a bruising force and pushed her more firmly against the tree, but she retaliated in a like manner. Orihime bit his bottom lip, hard, and smiled when she tasted blood. But he didn't let up, continuing to kiss her and drawing her legs around his waist. She tore her lips away, gasping for breath. But he didn't back off; no, he moved onto her neck, nipping and licking. A moment's warning was all she had before he bit her, sinking his teeth into her neck. It was a warning, a punishment, a reward. She writhed against him in response, biting her lip to suppress a gasp.

The tree dug into her back, her wrists were being squeezed tightly, and her clothes were uncomfortably wet from the storm. It wasn't pleasant at all. And yet... she loved it. Every second of every moment of it.

And the rain continued to fall, a constant _pitter-patter_ in the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Second in a series of AiHime one-shots, inspiration: "Animals" by Maroon 5. Enjoy ^.^  
next I'm thinking of doing a pirate-themed one shot

* * *

_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_

* * *

The bell chimed above them as they exited the coffee shop. Wispy tendrils of heat swirled in the air above their drinks before disappearing into the dark. A few lonely stars shone here and there, the lights of the city obscuring the rest. The moon was a sliver in the night sky.

Orihime's breath fogged before her face, and she shivered from the chill.

"Rukia..." She began, then stopped. She didn't know what to she wanted to say.

The smaller girl glanced at Orihime, then looked away, silent. Her dark brow was furrowed. She didn't stay quiet for long.

"Don't you think that guy back there," Rukia whispered, gesturing behind them towards the shop. "Was... Was..."

"Handsome?" Orihime joked. Well, she wasn't really joking. But Rukia didn't need to know that.

Rukia's pretty face twisted, not the least bit entertained. Making a sound of disgust, she shook her head vehemently. "_No._ No, he was- he was _weird_. Yeah, he was definitely weird, Orihime. I mean, most males find it challenging to not stare at you-I'll admit that-but this guy just never stopped looking at you."

She paused, no doubt with thoughts racing. Rukia took a sip of her cocoa, when suddenly, her face lit up. Her next words were quick. "Wait, did you know him? It really seemed like he was waiting for you to acknowledge him-"

Orihime shook her head, and smiled sweetly. "No, I've never seen his face before in my life."

It was a complete and utter lie. She had dreamt of his face, of his body, of his eyes, of his voice- who was she kidding, she had fantasized about his _everything_\- since the night she met Aizen.

And despite all of her efforts, she could never get him out of her head.

She shuddered again, but this time, it wasn't from the chill.

"Are you cold?" Rukia's voice drew her back to the windy sidewalk they were on. The dark-haired girl held up her scarf, offering it to Orihime.

Conversation continued, almost managing to draw her mind away from Aizen. But when they stopped at the streetlight, waiting for the crosswalk signal to switch, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder one last time. He wasn't even a block away from her. It was so tempting, so very tempting, to go back and find him...

She must've stared too long, because Rukia noticed.

"He feels dangerous."

She swallowed. He was.

"He doesn't seem like a good guy."

He wasn't.

"You should steer clear of him, okay?"

She should.

"Orihime, are you listening to me?"

But she couldn't. She couldn't stay away. Not ever.

"Hey? Hello?"

Rukia's touch jolted her out of her thoughts. She smiled, apologized, sipped her latte, and they got in Rukia's car.

...

The bell chimed behind him, but he scarcely noticed it. He was too busy staring down the street at the two girls getting in a car.

One of them was his.

She just didn't realize it yet.

His breath fogged the air in front of him, and he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. The barest hint of a smile touched his lips as he walked in the other direction, to his own car.

The smile grew, until it was a smirk.

* * *

_You're still in my head forever stuck_  
_So you can do what you wanna do_  
_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

She was back at the same coffee shop, but this time alone. Rukia wasn't with her, but that was alright. It wasn't dark yet, and she didn't intend to stay until sunset. No, she knew when she should leave. The temptation was too great after dark to wait, to anticipate, to hope for an appearance. From experience, she knew it was possible to wait hours for him to come, only to be disappointed.

But today was an anomaly. Today, when the bell chimed, she looked up for once. And today, he came before dark. And today, he stared straight at her.

He was walking towards her.

Her heart pounded in her ears, and she didn't know if she should smile or stare or flee or-

A smile appeared on his lips and warmed his chocolate eyes.

If he kept looking at her like that, she wouldn't smile or stare back. She definitely wouldn't flee. No, Orihime would melt, because that's what he was doing to her.

Her throat was dry, and she couldn't swallow as he neared her. Stopped in front of her. Said something she couldn't hear, to which she smiled and nodded in response.

And then he was sitting in front of her, some three feet away, and every instinct was screaming at her to drag him someone dark and quiet and tear his clothes off and make him beg and jump his bones-

"Orihime?"

Startled, she blinked and forced her gaze back to Aizen's face. As her mind had wandered, so had her eyes- drifting slowly down his face and neck. She cleared her throat, somewhat mortified. "Yes?"

A corner of his mouth tipped up, and before she could stop herself, she glanced down at the minuscule smirk. Immediately, she looked back up. Hoped he hadn't noticed... But of course he had, and his lips tipped up even more.

"So," he started softly, leaning forward and steepling his hands on the table. "Have you missed me, Orihime?"

She bit her lip. Were her feelings so easy to see? Knowing it would give her a few more minutes, she lied. "No."

A low chuckle sounded, dark and rich and sensual.

Aizen leaned forward, resting his chin on his steepled fingers, and stared at the girl across from him in amusement. Their faces were close now, probably less than a foot. She could smell the hints of his cologne as it drifted toward her... enveloped her in its seductive scent. Her body leaned towards him more and more as each minute progressed, reacting to his presence. It wanted him, even if her mind was screaming at it to stop and wait.

He smiled a smile full of promises and deception. "You can lie to me all you like, but I think we both know the truth."

"What's that?"

His hand drifted up to brush away a strand of hair in her face, went to tuck it behind an ear, but twirled it around a finger instead. He watched her reaction, watched to see what she would do.

Her cheeks warmed and flushed at the proximity of his hand, wanted it to caress her face, wanted it to wander closer to her mouth so she could-

A tugging sensation jarred her from her daydream, and she realized Aizen had pulled tighter on the orange strand of hair in his fingers. His eyes held a strange light to them, one that both chilled her and doused her in fire.

"You want me," he murmured.

She shook her head slightly, but his eyes narrowed and he tugged sharper on her hair. It was a slight sting, but pleasure hummed in its wake.

"I can see it in your face-in your body. You can't help but want me."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he continued over her. "And I desire you as well."

She became aware of the thumb of his other hand brushing her lips, and the sensation sent her head spinning.

"You're beautiful."

Her heart beat faster.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Her blush darkened.

"It's making me crazy."

Her mouth opened in a silent sigh. He glanced down, momentarily distracted.

"_You're _making me crazy," he whispered.

Her tongue darted out to lick his thumb; it was such a temptation only inches away. She wanted to taste it, taste _him_.

The chocolate in his eyes darkened, and his stare became fierce. "Open your mouth." His voice was raspy and low and raw.

So she did. Aizen gripped her chin firmly, the strand of hair long forgotten, and slid his thumb between her lips.

The air between them was intense and fiery and dangerous. "Suck it."

But she already was. Her tongue swirled and her lips pursed and her breathing became rapid and all she wanted was to get out of the coffee shop and ravage the man before her so that they were senseless.

He seemed to have the same idea, and they were exiting the place as quickly as they could. The sky was a swirl of vibrant colors, blues and purples and reds and pinks and oranges bleeding together as the sun made its descent.

They stopped in a dark alleyway, a light flickering on and off nearby, and a cat hissing somewhere to the left, and a song on the radio drifting towards them from an open window.

Soon, moans joined the sounds of the night. Then mumbled, muffled words whispered against necks and lips. Zippers being pulled down, buttons ripped from shirts and bounced on the pavement. A sharp, seductive cry rose into the darkness, and a low, ragged groan.

Heavy breathing.

And finally, a sweet rasp. "You're mine."

But the girl with orange hair didn't hear the whisper in the shadows; she could only hear her heart pounding and thoughts racing and shallow gasping.

* * *

_It's like we can't stop we're enemies_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_

* * *

**6 months later...**

"Just leave me alone! Why do you always lie to me? Why do you always do this to me? You're-"

She looked up from her fist on his chest, and saw his lips. They were tilted up. She growled.

"You, you ass!" Her fist transformed into a claw, gripping the material of his shirt tightly. She jerked him closer, and glared up at his face. "Just get out of my life already. You've had your fun, right? Stop playing with me."

The smirk was gone, his chocolate eyes deadly.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I _do_. I don't ever want to see your face aga-"

Her rant was cut off with his lips. They were angry at her, and swallowed her words whenever she tried to speak again. She tried to remain focused, but as always, Aizen had a way of distracting her. He kissed her unfairly, with a skill and expertise she had come to resent and love at the same time. She twisted away, breaking the lip-lock, and gasped for air. He was always so much more potent when he was angry.

The skin at her neck tickled with his hot breath, and her eyes fluttered closed. She tilted her head back automatically, almost sighing when his fingers tangled in her hair. His teeth skimmed her neck, teasing her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and where his mouth brushed, so loud she wondered if he could hear it. Another whisper of his lips, and Orihime made a sound of frustration in the back of her throat.

Aizen chuckled, the vibrations traveling from him to her. "Aren't we impatient today?"

Her eyes snapped open, and just when she opened her mouth to protest, he kissed her again, this time even harder. When he reached her neck, he didn't soften.

She gasped as he nipped, teasing her, always teasing her. Her anger flared to life again, hotter and more furious than before. "I hate you, Aizen. I hate you so much, and I hate your lies, and I hate how you don't love me, and I hate everything about you!"

Aizen didn't respond, instead choosing to drag his lips down her neck and enjoyed the shudder it drew from her.

She shoved him, forcefully this time, and swallowed angrily. "You don't get to do this anymore to me. I'm sick of your twisted, psycho ways! I'm leaving you, and for good this time."

His head was turned away, the locks of rich chocolate perfectly mussed. But even that couldn't distract her from his clenched jaw. His eyes were furious when they turned back to her.

"You don't get to decide that, Orihime."

She scoffed, and wanted to laugh. "You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do, Aizen."

His face was deadly cold, his burning eyes the only evidence of the storm underneath.

"I want you to leave." With every word, his face became icier. Orihime knew she should stop, but what she felt was exhilarating and intoxicating. "When you come back, you'll find my key on the table-"

She let out a startled shriek when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. "Stop."

"Or what?" She threw at him. "We both knew this was a doomed relationship, okay?"

"It's not."

"It is! And if you can't see that..." The distance between their lips was closing.

"If I can't see that?" The corner of his lip curved upwards.

"Um. You, I... I..."

Their lips crashed together, a frenzy of passion, and her legs came up around his waist. Their hands roamed each others' bodies. Orihime scratched and sunk her nails into his back. Aizen skimmed his teeth along her neck and bit down.

They knocked a small table over as he backed her up against a wall, but neither of them noticed as a vase cracked and shattered on the floor.

They were consumed in one another. Lost.

Some might even say obsessed.


End file.
